Clash: Italy
by equin0x
Summary: One of Arthur's spells failed miserably again , causing some of the 2P characters to switch places with their 1P counterparts. In this case, Italy has been switched. Gerita
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: 2P!Italy x 1P!Germany. Short chapters. Might be OOC, since I don't know much about 2P!Italy... Well MEH, I'm still giving it a shot :) Sorry if there are any formatting errors, first time posting here so..._

"V-Venecia... Veneciano..."

His lip trembled as he rolled the name out on his tongue as one would roll a pair of dice on a table. He could play it out over and over, taste the words leave his lips again and again, but nothing will ever make him match that name to the character before him.

Said character simply chuckled and neatly wiped away a smudge of blood from the corner of his lips with the back of his wrist. A smile played along the edges, but the eyes were something different altogether. They weren't closed dreamily the way they usually were, nor were they wide open in the cheery air that had surrounded him, no. They were narrowed slightly; just enough to twist the otherwise innocent expression into something smug with a touch of cruelty.

"Missed me, Ludwig?"

One thing was for sure: The Veneciano that stood before him was not the Veneciano he last remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig never liked chaos. He hated when things went out of order. He preferred rules, routines, regularity. He was fine with the occasional shock, but this was simply ridiculous.

The lad that stood before him could no way be Veneciano. Nein. But both had the same rusty brown hair with that one curl sticking up at the side that simply irked him so. Both wore the same style of military clothes, albeit a different color scheme. Both were exactly of the same height, figure, stature, and, if Ludwig had to guess, weight as well. They were virtually congruent to each other.

Except the eyes. Though exactly the same, this one's hazel orbs burned with a red intensity that reminded Ludwig of his brother's. It scared him. Bedlam was one of the things that shone through the red flames grazing against his irises, yet the solid black of the pupils against its backdrop provided a firm counterattack against it; the light shining from within the darkness.

Maybe the metaphor was too inaccurate. Neither light nor its absence were in any way comparable to the orbs that were Veneciano's eyes.

Ludwig gulped and staggered back a step. He hated when his fear shone through his actions, rendering his reputation useless and laughable. What happened to him? What happened to his Veneciano? What happened to the ever-cheerful boy who never followed his orders, who could almost never be deterred?

Such questions danced about in his mind in an elegant dance, reminding him so of the characters who regularly attended the world meeting. What's this, his own mind against him, his own mind defying the rules it had created for itself? Something was very, very wrong.

And the definition of the word stood right in front of his eyes, in the flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't attempt anything. He simply observed Ludwig. Odd, he'd usually be more terrified than this. Yet he stood strong, save for the one shaky step he took. Yet his expression betrayed nothing, save for the slight tremor in his voice. Veneciano was irked at these new antics.

"Why must you restrict yourself? It's not like that would help anything." He rolled his eyes and took a step closer, maintaining his former distance.

Ludwig straightened and frowned at him. "Why—... What happened to you? Why are you like this?" Despite the furrow of his brows, concern tinged the ice-blue of his eyes.

Veneciano gave a bitter chuckle. Ah, Ludwig. Always one with the questions. How it could never dawn on him that his curiosity piqued the annoyance of the italian, he could never understand. "I could ask you that myself," he scoffed, "You know, usually you'd be cowering now, not asking about my state." Another step towards him.

Confusion played at Germany's face. Why was he confused? _He_ was the one who changed. Not him. So there wasn't any reason to be confused, was there?

Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig. His irrationality would never be understood. Veneciano wondered how he was able to put up with him for all these years without getting pissed by his lack of logic and ending up punishing him for it. Oh, that's right. He did punish him for it, if not occasionally. No, scratch that. Ludwig had irritated him frequently, and thus received the punishment he deserved just as often. Speaking of punishment, maybe it was simply high time for another one.

"Stop being so confused. It's not as if I changed a bit," he grumbled. "In fact, you're the one who did. What happened to the weakling I'd come home to?" With a single step, he shortened the distance between them and held the taller man's chin between his finger and thumb, only for the confusion dancing clearly in his eyes to swing to shocked alarm as he visibly flinched and blushed faintly at the touch.

Veneciano grinned widely. Now this was the Ludwig he was used to. But something seemed amiss...

"Snap out of it, Veneciano!" Ludwig abruptly barked as he firmly grasped the italian's wrist and jerked it away from his now frowning face. The uncertainty had been wiped completely from his ice-blue irises, making them much colder than they appeared. It was replaced instead with a chiding strictness Veneciano had never witnessed on Ludwig before.

"If this is a result of one of Arthur's failed spells again..." He trailed off. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Veneciano eyed him warily, now unsure of many things. Arthur? Spells? Psh, like cupcake boy could ever make a mistake in those kind of things even if he tried. What was wrong with Ludwig today? Was he telling all lies, or did he somehow acquire amnesia or whatnot? Either way, Veneciano wasn't one to ask questions when the other party didn't seem to have the answers he desired. So he simply sat back, and watched the chaos unfold.


End file.
